Whiskey Lullaby
by Missywoot1124
Summary: Based off of the song. Canada finds out Prussia cheated and things just go downhill from there. Rated M for depression, suicide, and angst.


Whiskey Lullaby

Matthew opened up the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Usually when he'd get home he'd find the Prussian on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV or on his laptop playing god-knows-what online game. Today, he didn't hear Gilbert. In fact, the apartment was silent.

_Maybe he's out or asleep..._The Canadian thought as he sat on the couch in the livingroom. He reached over and grabbed a book, taking advantage of the rare silence.

A page or two into the chapter, Matt heard a squeaking sound coming from down the hall. _A mouse?_ he thought. But no. This sound was more rhythmic and forced.

The man rose and wandered down the hall towards the sound. It sounded as though it was coming from the bedroom. Not only did he hear the squeak, but he also heard voices.

"G-Gil! Should we really be doing this?" he heard a woman say.

"Don't worry." Gil's voice said, "Matt won't be home for awhile..."

_Dead. Wrong._ Without thinking, Matt flung open the door. "You asshole!" he cried, seeing the situation.

Gil was intertwined with an unknown woman in their bed, both of them half clothed.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Gil?!" the shocked Canadian yelled. Glancing at the book in his hands, he threw it at the bed.

Matt ran back down the hall, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment.

"Matt come back!" he heard Gil yell as he sped down the street.

OoOoOoO

Alfred peeked into the guest bedroom of his home. "Hey Mattie, I'm going out tonight. Do you want to come?"

Matt shook his head. "No thanks. I think I want to stay here."

The older boy nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need me okay?"

His brother nodded again and Alfred left the house.

Matt sighed, plopping down onto the bed he'd been sleeping in for several months now. He was depressed and angry that he had to stay at his brother's home because he wasn't trusted to be alone.

After several minutes he got up and went downstairs to get a drink. Normally, he'd have tea or water. But today, he grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey and headed back to his room.

He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, pouring himself a drink.

He placed the glass on the floor as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket. He turned it on and picked up his drink, taking a small sip.

He'd never been much of a drinker, but whiskey sounded (for once) kind of enjoyable. He drank a little more.

The song on Matt's iPod changed to "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The song reminded him of the day he first met Gil. The Prussian was twenty years old and Matt had just turned seventeen. Gil spilled coffee on him one morning and, while helping him clean off, asked Matt on a date that night. It wasn't the most perfect way to meet someone, but it was perfect in Matt's eyes.

Matt poured himself another glass, hoping to forget the memory. He sipped away at the golden liquid as the songs in his iPod changed.

"Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold began to play and, even though the song isn't about family, it reminded Matt of the day he brought Gil home to meet his parents and brothers. His parents and younger brother thought he was great, and Alfred tried to kill him. Twice. In one dinner. Over time though, his older brother opened up to his boyfriend.

Matt sighed and continued to drink until he was positive he was getting drunk. He didn't care though. He was alone and perfectly fine taking care of himself.

He put the glass aside and began drinking from the bottle as the song changed again. This time the song was "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. A personal favorite of Matt's.

The song reminded Matt of a time a couple years back when he went through depression and Gil talked him out of killing himself.

This time there was no one to talk him out of it.

Matt stood up and wandered over to his bed, placing the whiskey bottle on the nightstand. He got on his knees and reached under the bed, finding his shotgun, one of the few things he had in his car when he went back to the apartment to retrieve it.

He checked to make sure the gun was still loaded. Good. Still loaded. Alfred wasn't snooping.

The boy sat on the bed and finished off the bottle of whiskey, throwing the empty bottle against the wall.

As he watched the bottle explode into millions of pieces of glass, he held the gun up to his head, and pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoO

Gil sat on the couch in his brother's basement. Not wanting to pay rent for his and Matt's apartment anymore, he had moved out and moved back in with his brother.

Ludwig was fine with it, but it was just odd. Gil was quieter and was less active than he was before. They still talked and everything, but Gil was just different.

Gil knew he was depressed. He knew what he could do to fix that. He just didn't care anymore. He felt like a bomb went off inside of him and all that was left was little pieces.

Of course, that couldn't compare to the blow he felt when Al informed him of Matt's suicide.

A few days later, he went to the funeral. He had to. Just to see Matt one last time...

OoOoOoO

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked as Gil came in.

Gil shook his head. "No. I'm not."

"Um...do you need to talk about it?" the German asked awkwardly. He wasn't any good at comforting people.

"No. I don't need to talk about it god dammit!" The older man yelled as he nearly ran to the basement door, slamming it shut behind him.

He went down the stairs and collapsed onto the couch.

He loved Matt. Matt was gone. He was lost.

Gil got up again and walked over to a shelf containing several bottles of different kinds of alcoholic beverages. He grabbed the first full bottle he saw and returned to his place on the couch.

He took the top off the bottle and began to drink it. ...Whiskey.

He wanted to forget about everything. All of the bad things he'd done. All of the things he'd given up. Everything. Including Matt.

He finished off the bottle of whiskey and several other bottles of booze.

Drunkenly stumbling over a dresser, he pulled out a gun.

He returned to the couch and held the gun to his head.

"Goodbye" he quietly whispered as he pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoO

A few days later, Ludwig and Alfred buried Gil next to Matt.

They belonged together. And so they would be. Forever.

**Well. Here was an attempt at a serious fanfiction. And I cried the whole time I wrote it. **

**Hope you guys liked it. .**


End file.
